Routine
by Cherlemagne
Summary: One Shot über die fehlenden Momente, in denen sich Peeta und Katniss wieder einander annähern. Mir hat es einfach gefehlt und es wollte mir nicht aus dem Kopf gehen.


A/N: Ich habe schon ewig nichts mehr geschrieben. RL sucks! Und nun das erste Mal etwas für "Die Tribute von Panem". Ich hoffe es ist nicht zu deprimierend, nicht zu viel Fluff. Bitte Beachtet meine schlechte Orthografie nicht. Kommesetzung ist leider nicht so mein Ding. Dennoch hoffe ich, dass es euch gefällt.

* * *

Ich schaue zu wie Butterblume seine Zähne in den Speck gräbt und ihn eilig hinunter schlingt, als würde er nie wieder etwas anderes bekommen. Als er fertig ist leckt seine Zunge über seine Schnauze und er beginnt sich zu putzen. Ich wende meine Augen von ihm ab und auf meinen Teller. Er ist leer und es macht keinen Sinn weiter darauf zu starren. Ich hebe den Blick und beobachte Greasy Sae und Peeta. Sie unterhalten sich über die Aufräumarbeiten in der Stadt, die ich selber gesehen habe. All die Asche.

„Was meinst du dazu, Katniss", fragt Peeta. Ich zucke zusammen. Ich habe nicht richtig zugehört und schaue beide fragend an. Seine blauen Augen treffen mich. Seine Stirn ist gerunzelt, er wartet auf meine Antwort.

„Ich... was hast du gesagt?"

Greasy Sae kneift die Lippen zusammen. Sie bilden eine dünne Linie, aber nur für eine Sekunde und ihre Gesichtszüge entspannen sich wieder.

„Ich werde die Bäckerei wieder aufbauen", sagt Peeta ruhig.

Ich habe das Gefühl das Zuversicht in seiner Stimme liegt und Hoffnung. Ich beneide ihn darum. „Das ist toll, wir brauchen einen Bäcker", sage ich und spüre für einen kurzen Moment Leere in mir. Ich versuche zu lächeln, es ist verkrampft, dennoch lächelt Peeta zurück. Wieder einmal habe ich das Gefühl er will mich retten.

Greasy Sae möchte die leeren Teller abräumen, aber Peeta stoppt sie. „Wir machen das schon", sagt er und nimmt mir die Gabel aus der Hand. Ich hatte nicht bemerkt, dass ich sie wieder aufgenommen hatte.

„Dann bis später", verabschiedet sie sich und ist zur Tür hinaus.

Wir sind alleine. Peeta beginnt das Waschbecken mit Wasser zu füllen und legt unsere Teller und Besteck hinein. Ich sitze auf meinem Stuhl, ich weiß nicht was ich tun soll. Ich fühle mich befangen.

„Hilfst du mir", fragt er und wendet sich zu mir.

„Ja, natürlich", und ich erwache aus meiner Erstarrung. Wir stehen beide am Waschbecken und Peeta gibt mir einen Teller zum abtrocknen. Ich fühle die Wärme seines Körpers neben mir. Unsere Ellenbogen berühren sich und mir entgeht nicht, dass er einen Moment verharrt. Es ist eine beiläufige Berührung, aber ich genieße sie, so kurz sie auch sein mag. Es dauert nicht lange und unsere gemeinsame Arbeit ist getan.

„Was machst du heute", frage ich ihn plötzlich und ich habe das Gefühl als schieße ich meine Worte auf ihn ab, wie Pfeile. Für einen kurzen Moment stutzt er. Dann antwortet er. „Ich wollte mir die Bäckerei ansehen. Na ja, das was davon übrig ist." Peeta krallt sich mit einer Hand an das Waschbecken, seine Knöchel werden weiß. Die andere Hand fährt durch sein Haar und dann entspannt er sich wieder.

„Ich würde dich begleiten, ich muss eh in die Richtung, wenn ich in den Wald will", sage ich und versuche einen beiläufigen Ton zu finden.

Peeta betrachtet mich und studiert jeden Zentimeter meines Gesichtes. Er weiß, dass das nicht meine normale Route ist um in den Wald zu gelangen. Aber er sagt nichts dazu, nur „Gern."

Peeta wartet bis ich die Jacke meines Vaters angezogen und Pfeil und Bogen geschultert habe. Wir treten hinaus in das Dorf der Sieger. Mein Blick fällt auf die Primeln und ich bedenke sie mit einem liebevollen Blick. Ein tiefer Seufzer entfährt mir und Peeta legt kurz seine Hand auf meine Schulter. Dann zieht er sie zurück, unsicher. Ich hätte sie gerne länger gespürt. Jetzt wo er wieder in meiner Nähe ist, merke ich, wie sehr ich ihn vermisse. Wer hätte je gedacht, dass ich zu solchen Gedanken fähig bin im Zusammenhang mit Peeta Mellark.

Wir setzen uns schweigend in Bewegung. Es ist kein langer Weg in die Stadt, doch die Stille streckt ihn gefühlt auf das Doppelte. Gelegentlich streifen unsere Finger aneinander. Es wäre nicht nötig so eng zusammen zugehen, aber keiner von uns weicht zurück.

Geschäftiges Treiben hat die Stadt trotz der frühen Stunde im Griff. Die Aufräumarbeiten gehen voran. Ich bewundere die Arbeiter für ihren Mut; für ihre Kraft.

Als wir in die Nähe der ehemaligen Bäckerei kommen werden Peetas Schritte schneller. Dann bleibt er abrupt da stehen, wo einmal der Eingang war. Seine Augen nehmen die Szenerie in sich auf. Alles ist auf die Grundmauern zerstört. Selbst der Ofen ist nur noch ein Klumpen aus Metal. Die Kraft der Bomben und des Feuers lässt sich nur erahnen. Ich weiß nicht ob ich mich abwenden soll, ob Peeta diesen Moment für sich braucht. Allein sein will, in einem Augenblick des Abschieds von der Vergangenheit. Von seiner Familie, seinem Zuhause. Ich blicke seitlich an ihm hoch, seine Augen sind glasig und dann rinnt eine Träne aus dem Augenwinkel. Ob ich das sehen darf? Und plötzlich spüre ich ein heißes brennen in meinen Augen, alles wird verschwommen und ich merke wie auch mir Tränen über die Wangen rinnen. Die Geschäftigkeit um uns erstirbt für mich und meine Fingerspitzen streichen über seinen Handrücken. Peeta tastet behutsam danach und während nur unsere Handrücken aneinander liegen verschränken sich unsere Finger. Es ist eine sanfte Berührung, aber sie gibt Kraft.

„Sie soll genauso aussehen wie vorher", sagt er plötzlich und reißt mich aus dem Anblick. Mit einer trotzigen Bewegung reibt er sich mit dem Ärmel seines Hemdes über die Augen. Dann schaut er mich an und reicht mir ein Taschentuch. Es ist aus Stoff. Ich nehme es mit der freien Hand, ich will den Kontakt noch nicht verlieren und tupfe über meine Wangen. Seine warmen Finger, verschränkt mit meinen, treiben mich zu selbstsüchtigen Gedanken.

„Du wirst das schaffen", sage ich. „Aber heute... komm mit mir."

Peeta hebt fragend die Augenbrauen. „Ich kann dich nicht begleiten, wenn du jagen willst."

„Dann will ich heute eben nicht jagen", erwidere ich wohl etwas zu hitzig, denn Peeta zuckt zusammen. Ja, ich bin ein selbstsüchtiger Mensch. Ich will Peeta so lange wie möglich in meiner Nähe haben. Daraufhin nickt er nur und Erleichterung durchflutet mich; jetzt kann ich es auch verwinden, dass sich unsere Hände lösen. Ich werde Peeta noch für ein paar Stunden an meiner Seite haben.

Langsam durchqueren wir die Überreste des Saums, lassen den Zaun hinter uns und betreten den Wald.

„Du bist das erste Mal hier", sage ich, doch er schüttelt den Kopf. Ich bin verblüfft. Der Bäckersjunge war schon einmal im Wald?

„Wie...", setze ich an doch Peeta lächelt. „Eine Wette, mit meinen Brüdern."

„Das hast du mir nie erzählt", beschuldige ich ihn.

„Aber ich mache es jetzt", hält er dagegen.

Ich gebe mich damit zufrieden und führe ihn zu dem Felsen, meinen alten Treffpunkt mit Gale. Wie schon die Tage zuvor bin ich erschöpft, als wir ihn erreichen und ich lasse mich dankbar nieder. Doch heute kommt er mir nicht so groß vor. Peeta füllt den Platz zu meiner Zufriedenheit aus. Wir betrachten den Wald, wie er erwacht. Frühling, eine wiederkehrende Hoffnung. Farben.

„Wirst du wieder malen", frage ich nach einer Weile und wünsche es mir insgeheim.

„Wahrscheinlich", antwortet er und reckt sein Gesicht der Sonne entgegen. Die Strahlen verfangen sich in seinem blonden Haar und wieder fallen mir seine langen Wimpern auf, die man sonst kaum wahrnimmt. Ich habe eine Erinnerung an den Tage, als es mir zum ersten Mal auffiel. Es war ein Tag, als wir an dem Pflanzenbuch meiner Familie arbeiteten. Er zeichnete konzentriert und ich beobachtete ihn. Erinnerungen. Sie sind so kostbar. Besonders wenn sie ein gutes Gefühl zurück lassen. Erinnerungen die nicht vergessen werden dürfen, nicht verdrängt von dem schlechten und grausamen was uns und anderen widerfahren ist. Und plötzlich weiß ich was ich machen muss. Ich brauche eine Aufgabe, mal abgesehen vom jagen. Noch heute Morgen hatte mich ein Gefühl des Neides gepackt, denn Peeta hat wieder eine Aufgabe vor sich. Er will die Bäckerei wieder aufbauen und was habe ich? Welche Aufgaben habe ich?

Ich will ein Buch mit allen Erinnerungen, ich will alle kostbaren Momente darin aufbewahren, sie nie verlieren. Nicht, nachdem was ich schon verloren habe.

„Du musst wieder malen", sage ich und blicke ihn entschlossen an. Ich lege meine Hand auf seine. „Bitte." Wieder das vertraute Gefühl. Ich erkläre meine Idee mit dem Buch und er ist sofort bereit dazu. Seine Hand windet sich unter meiner hervor und ich merke wie mich Enttäuschung überkommt, doch dann nimmt er sie und drückt sie sanft und ich bin beruhigt.

Der Rückweg ist anstrengend, aber diesmal ist es nicht nötig, dass ich Heim gefahren werde. Peeta ist bei mir und wir schaffen es zusammen. Wie in der Vergangenheit auch. Uns ist nicht aufgefallen wie viel Zeit vergangen ist, als uns Greasy Sae im Dorf der Sieger entgegen kommt.

„Zur richtigen Zeit zum Abendessen", sagt sie und lässt sich selbst in mein Haus hinein. Peeta zögert, doch ich gebe ihm einen Ruck und er folgt mir. Während Greasy Sea das Abendessen zubereitet erzählt sie von Neuigkeiten, die sie den Tag über gehört hat.

„Und stellt euch vor, ich habe heute Haymitch gesehen, wie ihm eine Schar von kleinen Gänsen gefolgt ist. Ich bin sicher es waren Gänse."

Peeta und ich blicken sie ungläubig an. „Sicher?"

„Ja."

„Der Schnaps muss alle sein", erwidert Peeta und grinst, wie ich es schon lange nicht mehr gesehen habe. Mir entwindet sich ein Schnauben und ich grinse ebenfalls. Es ist ungewohnt, aber schön.

Das Abendessen ist eine angenehme Abwechslung, obwohl es nach den Monaten der Einsamkeit anstrengend ist. Butterblume taucht wieder auf und verlangt seinen Anteil. Ich gebe es ihm bereitwillig und kraule ihn kurz hinter den Ohren. Als Greasy Sae gegangen ist setzen Peeta und ich uns auf das Sofa im Wohnzimmer und schauen das Pflanzenbuch an. Wir sprechen über das neue Buch, wie wir Papier bekommen und Farben. Ich möchte Fotos, ich möchte es so lebendig und ehrenvoll wie möglich gestallten und ich weiß, Peeta wird mich unterstützen.

Ich kann ein Gähnen nicht länger unterdrücken und Peeta steht auf. „Du bist müde Katniss, du musst schlafen."

Ich würde ihm am liebsten sagen, dass er da bleiben soll. Dass er meine Alpträume verschwinden lassen kann. Dass ich nicht von all den Toten träumen möchte, die mich so häufig in meinem Schlaf besuchen. Doch etwas hält mich zurück. Ich weiß nicht was. Trotz unserer Nähe heute fühle ich mich wieder befangen.

„Ja", sage ich letztendlich und hoffe, dass meine Verzweiflung, ihn heute Nacht bei mir zu haben, nicht zu sehr in meinem Gesicht geschrieben steht.

Er nimmt meine Hand und hält sie an seine Lippen. Eine sanfte Berührung. „Gute Nacht", flüstert er dann und geht. Ich fühle ein prickeln auf meiner Haut, noch lange nachdem die Tür ins Schloss gefallen ist. Peeta Mellark!

Aus einer Ecke kommt Butterblume hervor gekrochen.

„Hast du das gesehen", frage ich ihn und zeige mit dem Finger aus dem Fenster zu Peeta's Haus. Ich bin aufgewühlt durch diesen simplen Kuss auf meinen Handrücken. An Schlaf ist jetzt nicht mehr zu denken. Butterblume schaut mich ruhig an, dann dreht er sich rum und geht die Treppen hinauf. Eindeutig findet auch er, dass ich schlafen gehen sollte. Dennoch entscheide ich mich duschen zu gehen, meine Muskeln sind angespannt und ich hoffe sie dadurch etwas zu lockern. Das heiße Wasser rinnt über meinen Körper bis meine Haut feuerrot ist, dann erst erlaube ich mir aus der Dusche zu steigen. Ich trockne mich gewissenhaft ab und sehe die bisher ungeöffneten Tiegel der Salben aus dem Kapitol. Für meine Haut. Ich war nachlässig. Meine Mutter hat mich gebeten sie zu benutzen. Da kam wieder die Krankenschwester in ihr durch. Ich sitze auf dem Rand der Wanne und creme mich sorgfältig ein. Mein Vorbereitungsteam wäre begeistert gewesen und dann schaue ich aus dem Fenster und sehe ihn. Peeta. Unsere Häuser stehen gegenüber, der gleiche Grundriss und auch er befindet sich im Bad. Er hat sich nicht darum gekümmert die Vorhänge zu schließen. Auch auf die Entfernung kann ich seinen Oberkörper erkennen. Er erinnert mich an meinen. Muster auf der Haut. Narben. Patchwork.

Ich habe das Gefühl, als dringe ich in etwas Privates ein und wende mich ab. Natürlich machte es Peeta nichts aus, wenn ich ihn so sehen würde. Aber das war vorher. Vor dem Kapitol, vor dem Einweben, vor den Bomben. Und jetzt? Würde er sich von mir abwenden, wenn er mich so sehen könnte. Ich öffne das Handtuch und betrachte mich im Spiegel. Ich weiß es nicht.

Butterblume liegt schon auf dem Kopfkissen, als ich in mein Zimmer komme. Ich ziehe einen Pyjama über und klettere unter die Decke. Ich frage mich wie er jede Nacht aufs Neue hier liegt in Erwartung meiner Alpträume, meiner Schreie und Tränen. Aber er ist da. Sie sind beide da.

Die Tage vergehen und es stellt sich eine Routine ein. Peeta und ich essen gemeinsam, manchmal auch mit Haymitch. Ich begleite Peeta in die Stadt und wir schauen wie die Bäckerei in die Höhe wächst. Auch andere Häuser werden wieder aufgebaut und man spürt die Hoffnung und Zuversicht der Leute die zurück nach Distrikt 12 kommen. Gelegentlich kommt Peeta auch mit mir in den Wald, aber nur wenn ich wirklich nicht die Ambition habe zu jagen. Er ist einfach zu laut, so sehr er sich auch bemüht. Und Haymitch. Etwas ist auch in ihm vorgegangen. Er schläft jetzt teilweise auch in der Nacht, aber das Messer ist noch immer an seiner Seite. Diese Gewohnheit wird er nie verlieren, dafür hat er zu lange im alten Panem gelebt und gelitten.

Nach meinem wöchentlichen Telefonat mit Dr. Aurelius kommt mit dem nächsten Zug eine Kiste mit Pergament, Tinte und Farben. Ich habe einen genauen Plan, unsere Familien füllen die ersten Seiten. Peeta teilt Erinnerungen mit mir über seine Brüder und Eltern die ich in meiner schönsten Handschrift niederschreibe. Zu jeder Person ein Foto oder eine Zeichnung. Jeder Strich von Peeta auf den Seiten ist ein Versprechen gut zu leben. Für ihn und mich.

Wir verbringen viel Zeit miteinander, wie schon einmal. Berührungen gewinnen an Normalität.

Es ist bereits Abend und ich sitze neben Peeta auf dem Sofa. Er zeichnet und ich beobachte ihn. Gelegentlich schaut er auf und seine blauen Augen lösen eine Wärme aus die ich immer wieder genieße. Ich fühle mich wohl und sicher und ich schlafe ein.

Ich erwache mit einem Schrei und weiß für einen Moment nicht wo ich bin. Eine Decke liegt über mir und ich strample sie von mir. Alles wird klar und ich erkenne das Wohnzimmer. Ich bin allein. Peeta ist weg, aber er hatte mich zugedeckt, als er gegangen war. Plötzlich will ich nicht mehr allein sein. Will mich wieder so wohl und sicher fühlen wie kurz zuvor. Ich schaue auf eine Uhr. Kurz nach drei. Ich weiß nicht wann ich eingeschlafen bin, ich weiß nur, ich will nicht mehr allein sein. Ohne weiteres zögern gehe ich aus dem Haus, über die Straße und die Stufen hinauf zu Peetas Haustür. Ich weiß nicht ob ich klopfen soll. Dann entscheide ich mich dagegen. Die Tür ist wirklich nicht verschlossen. Irgendwie überrascht mich das. Nach allem was passiert ist. Aber plötzlich habe ich einen neuen Gedanken. Sie war nicht verschlossen wegen mir. Vielleicht hatte Peeta die ganze Zeit gewusst oder auch gehofft, dass ich zu ihm kommen würde. Ich finde im Dunkel den Weg nach oben, bei seinem Schlafzimmer mach ich Halt. Die Tür ist geschlossen. Ich will ihn nicht komplett überraschen. Wer weiß wie er reagieren würde, wenn ich plötzlich vor seinem Bett stehen würde. Vielleicht würde er mich für einen Angreifer halten. Also klopfe ich und flüstere seinen Namen. Ich glaube nicht, dass ich zweimal geblinzelt habe, als die Tür aufgerissen wird. Im ersten Moment ist er verwirrt, dann schreckt er einen Schritt zurück. Seine Statur entspannt sich.

„Katniss?" fragt er. Trotz allem ist seine Stimme verschlafen.

„Du warst weg." Meine Stimme klingt anklagend, fast wie ein weinerliches kleines Kind.

„Ich ... Du...", stammelt er.

Peeta Mellark ist sprachlos, aber nur für diesen einen Moment. „Alptraum", fragt er und ich nicke. Er tritt einen Schritt zur Seite und bedeutet mir einzutreten. Sobald er die Tür geschlossen hat trete ich an ihn heran und schlinge die Arme um seine Hüften. Ich merke wie er kurzzeitig anspannt und dann entspannt. Er schlingt seine Arme um mich und drückt mich leicht an sich. Ich kann nicht glauben wie sehr ich dieses Gefühl vermisst habe. Mein Gesicht ruht an seiner Brust. Ich fühle wie sich sein Brustkorb hebt und senkt, sein Herz schlägt. Langsam löst er sich von mir und führt mich zum Bett. Ich werfe meine Schuhe von mir und zögere einen Moment mit meiner Kleidung. Aber das ist Peeta. Wir haben schon so oft beieinander geschlafen. Ich schäle mich aus meiner Hose und Oberteil. In meiner Unterwäsche krieche ich zu Peeta unter die Decke. Und da sind sie wieder, die Arme die mir so viel Sicherheit geben, dass sie die Alpträume verschwinden lassen.

„Willst du es mir erzählen", fragt er und ich spüre seinen Atem in meinem Nacken. Eine Gänsehaut überzieht meinen Körper. Peeta muss denken, dass ich friere und drückt mich noch näher an sich.

Ich fange vorsichtig an, ich bin mir unsicher wie er damit klar kommt. Es gibt Erinnerungen in meinen Träumen die wir teilen. Ob sie etwas in ihm auslösen? Ich kann Peetas Gesicht nicht sehen, aber ich merke wie er gelegentlich die Muskeln anspannt.

„Sag mir, wenn es zu viel ist", fordere ich ihn auf, doch er geht dazu über meine Schulter und meinen Arm zu streicheln. Irgendwann schlafen wir ein und es findet mich kein Alptraum mehr in dieser Nacht.

Es bildet sich in den nächsten Wochen eine weitere Routine zwischen Peeta und mir. Wir verbringen die Nächte wieder miteinander. Beschützen uns gegenseitig vor unseren schlimmen Träumen und spenden Nähe und Trost, wenn sie doch einmal gewinnen. Aber nie für lang.

Der Frühling hat sich mittlerweile über Distrikt 12 ausgebreitet und wird sich bald in den Sommer verabschieden. Ich erkenne eine Farbintensität wie nie zuvor. Mir wird bewusst welchen Schleier uns die Kohle auferlegt hatte. All die langen Jahre.

Die Sonne geht gerade auf, doch Peeta liegt noch neben mir. Es ist Sonntag, heute geht er nicht in die Bäckerei. Normalerweise sollte ich schon auf dem Weg in den Wald sein, meiner Routine folgen. Doch heute kann ich mich nicht von dem Anblick los reißen. Peeta's Gesichtszüge sind entspannt. Er atmet ruhig und tief. Er sieht besser aus, die anfängliche Blässe ist gewichen. Seine Statur hat sich geändert. Seine Schultern sind wieder breiter geworden, bei jeder Bewegung zeichnen sich die Muskeln in seinen Armen ab. Der ausgemergelte Junge, der vor Monaten das Kapitol verlassen durfte liegt hinter ihm.

Sanft berühre ich seine Wange und streiche sachte mit der Spitze meines Zeigefingers sein Kinn entlang. Ich kann nicht anders. Seine Lippen kräuseln sich und er dreht den Kopf zu mir. Seine blauen Augen strahlen mich an.

„Du warst wach", beklage ich mich.

„Die ganze Zeit", sagt er und lächelt verschmitzt. „Aber du darfst gerne weiter machen." Und er schließt die Augen, aber sein Gesicht bleibt mir zugewandt. Da ist er wieder, der Peeta Mellark von früher. Nur mit diesen Worten weiß ich, dass alle seine Gefühle noch da sind. All die Monate war er diszipliniert und hat gewartet. Vielleicht musste er sie auch wieder für sich entdecken, aber sie waren immer noch da. Tief in ihm. So liegen wir eine Weile, während ich sein Gesicht mit den Fingerspitzen nachzeichne. Es wirkt auf mich als genieße er jede Berührung. Wie eine Katze die sich in der Sonne aalt und wärmt. Peeta dreht sich nun komplett zu mir und sein Knie berührt meines. Er öffnet wieder die Augen.

„Das war schön", sagt er und verblüfft mich erneut mit seiner Ehrlichkeit. Ich kann nicht anders, ich rutsche näher an ihn heran. Wir liegen nun so eng, dass nur noch ein Blatt zwischen uns passt. Unsere Nasenspitzen berühren sich fast. Wir starren einander an. Ab und zu blinzeln wir. Durch das geöffnete Fenster dringt Vogelgezwitscher. Peeta schmiegt sich an mich. Seine Nase streicht an meiner entlang. Diese Geste birgt so viele Worte in sich, dass ich sie nicht aussprechen kann. Und plötzlich ist sie da. Die Flamme. Sie ist klein, aber sie brennt. Ich lege meine Lippen sanft auf seine. Ich möchte am liebsten all das hineinlegen was ich fühle, was ich nie aussprechen kann. Peeta erwidert meinen Kuss. Seine freie Hand verliert sich in meinem Haar und hält mich nah bei ihm. Erinnerungen werden wach, an eine Höhle und an einen Strand. Meine Arme schlingen sich um ihn und der Kuss verliert seine Unschuld. Es wirkt, als müssten wir die letzten Monate ungeschehen machen.

Ich weiß nicht wie, aber als wir nach Atem ringen liegt Peeta auf mir. Nun schaut er mich verblüfft an.

„Ich bin zu schwer", sagt er und macht anstalten sich von mir herunter zu drehen.

„Nein, bleib", sage ich und schlinge meine Beine um ihn. Es ist eine intime Pose in der wir uns befinden, aber wir sind allein. Ich will ihn bei mir haben. Genau so.

Peeta sieht auf mich hinab und lächelt. „Du liebst mich. Wahr oder falsch?"

Ich schaue zu ihm hinauf und streiche erneut über seine Wange. „Wahr."


End file.
